


Fateful sleddings

by Aiyaar



Series: Solangelo Christmas [8]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Christmas Fluff, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyaar/pseuds/Aiyaar
Summary: Sledding can end up with a lot of fun, accidents, injuries or finding the love of your life. Or maybe with all of the above.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Christmas [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042860
Kudos: 40





	Fateful sleddings

_Kelly Clarkson- Run Run Rudolph_

Will always adored the idea of his soulmate. He was amazed by the thought that there is someone in the world who is meant for him. Ever since his mother told him why she had a funny writing on her calf, he couldn’t wait for the day he’ll see those special words on his own body.

On his 16th birthday he kept examining every little part of his body, looking for a sign of his soulmate. By the end of the day he became very desperate. Awful thought started crawling in his mind. There’s only one reason for someone not having a mark: if one’s partner died before the special day. He tried to brush off those thoughts but still felt anxious. Why is it taking so long? He couldn’t sleep, knowing that if the mark won’t show up before 12 o’clock strikes, it’ll be all over for him. At 11:55 he already gave up, feeling the tears welling up in his eyes. And then he felt it. That stingy, slightly ticklish feeling on his left pectoral. Rushing for the mirror and taking his shirt off, he stared at the inscription on his chest. In a neat, pretty small handwriting was written “Mamma mia!”

*

The first time Nico found out about soulmates was when he was five. His sister Bianca explained everything to him when he asked why that lady had something written on her neck. Nico felt dually about that. He liked that at first but as he grew older he started to find this idea ridiculous. There’s no way someone can really like him. He probably doesn’t even have a soulmate. He had read about that, it’s rare but it happens. And it’s not necessary for them to fall in love with each other and get married immediately, right? He was sure that his mark will mean nothing to him. How surprised he was, when he woke up on his sixteenth birthday he found his the most beautiful thing in the world. Is it possible to fall in love with a person because of one phrase when you haven’t even met? Written slatterly, so he could hardly read it, the inscription on his form arm said “You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen”.

*

Will found hid mark very amusing. So his soulmate is Italian. Or just someone who used this Italian expression. Amazing. Ever since he got his mark he wanted to learn this language. Just in case. But he wasn’t really good at that, so he left it pretty soon. But he still felt very anxious about it. What if his soulmate doesn’t know English? What if they live in Italy? How are they supposed to meet? Will they even meet each other? His mom told him that destiny will bring them together eventually, so he doesn’t need to worry. But he couldn’t help creating different scenarios of the day they meet in his head every day he went to bed.

*

“Nico, let’s go. Frank’s already in the car. Hurry up!” His sister’s voice called him from the first floor.

They were planning to go sledding. Christmas season is here and t was Hazel’s idea, to “set the mood” she said. Nico loved winter andhe couldn’t say he was reluctant to go. He liked it, truly. It was fun. But he felt anxious, he didn’t know why. He gave one last look at the mirror, contemplating his own eyes. “I have pretty normal eyes.” He thought. Nothing special. Then why… He rolled up his sleeve, looking at the mark once again. It’s been already to years since he saw those words. He never thought he would be so excited about meeting this person but the feeling in his heart everytime he looked at it…

“Nico, stop daydreaming! Everyone’s waiting for you.” He turned around, looking at his friend, Jason. Jason was a very handsome guy, two years older than Nico. He had a mark on his neck, saying “You need to wear glasses, handsome.” His soulmate was a girl named Piper but they didn’t end up together, eventually understanding that they better stay friends. He went to college in England but came to visit them a week ago for Christmas. Their whole company were gathering today to have some good winter sledding together.

“You don’t want to go?” Jason looked little worried. “Did something happened?”

“No, I’m fine.” Jason didn’t look convinced. “Just having a weird feeling about this, never mind. Let’s go.”

*

Will never liked sledding. No, really, who invented it? It was dangerous, so many injuries every year. Why people like it at all? Everyone adored sledding. And so did his siblings. And they somehow managed to convince him to go with them. “Will, there’s no Christmas without sledding. You have to go with us.” He never liked it. And still he felt as if it is important for him to go. As if something is going to happen. He hoped it didn’t mean some accident is going to happen.

They perched on the snowy slope. Many people from their town went exactly to that spot for sledding, because it had several hills and the slope was pretty steep. Kids were having fun in the snow, playing now balls and making snowmen. Will tried not to look at the lot sledding on the snow, bumping into each other and falling of their sleds. He was busy building a snowman with one of his little siblings when Kayla called him.

“Will, you have to sled at least once. It’s super cool. And after all you probably won’t be here next winter, so it’s your last chance to try this slope.”

Kayla was right. This year Will graduates school and he’s planning to go to one cool college in L.A.

“Fine. But only once.”

“Believe me, you’re going to like it. Now go.” She said, handing over the sleds and fetching him to another steep slope.

“This one looks even more dangerous.”

“This one is the coolest. Now c’mon, don’t be a chicken.”

Will mounted the sled, mentally preparing himself. Last time he tried sledding he fell off and broke his arm. He was ten and ever since then he was scared of this weird activity.

“Please count to three before you push me.” He pleaded Kayla.

“Of course, bro.” She said, smiling mischievously.

Will felt her hands on his back and took a deep breath. That weird feeling in his stomach only grew. Something like hunch.

“Um, Kayla, I think I’ve changed my-“

“ONE!” And like that he was racing down the slope.

To Will’s surprise, it was very exciting. To slide on the snow like this, watching people fly by and feeling snow on his face.

He came to a halt carefully, slowing with the help of his heels at the bottom of the hill. The adrenaline kept his blood boiling with excitement. He stood up, looking around, observing winter landscape. He looked at the sky, weird shaped clouds catching his attention. “Weird”, he thought, “this cloud looks just like a turtle eating a bird.”

Maybe he did hit his head somewhere along the way down, because he completely forgot his first rule while sledding. Never stand on the route of other sleds. Suddenly, he felt something hitting him, knocking him down on the snow.

*

Nico already tried almost all of the slopes. It was his first winter in this town, where he lived with his sister Hazel. All their friends came here for holidays. He just went up on the hill, when he felt an arm wrapping around his shoulder and a familiar voice.

“You definitely need to try the slope over there.” It was Percy. Nico knew him for a long time, ever since he was a kid and Bianca was alive. Nico knew pretty well about the writing on his abdomen. “You drool in your sleep” was his words. Few years ago, Nico’s heart kept ripping itself every time he saw it. There was time when he really liked Percy but it was in the past. Now they are very good friends and Jackson is like a brother to him.

He looked where Percy was pointing with his finger. A very steep slope.

“Why this one?”

“It’s the coolest here, trust me.”

“Well okay. I’ve already tried others anyway.”

“Do you want me to push you?”

“Please don’t.”

“Oh, come on, Neeks. I won’t push too hard, pinky promise.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Nico plodded to the great descent.

“Ok, ready?”

“Hmph”

Percy pushed him. Give him his due it was a cool descent. It was fast, without bumps. It was great. Until he bumped into something.

*

Will was lying outstretched in the snow, flat on his back. He groaned, feeling dull pain in his head.

“Mamma mia! Scusi- I mean sorry! I’m so sorry.”

Will froze, opening his eyes immediately. He saw a flushed boy, approximately the same age as he. Black curls were seen from under the askew hat. He had slightly visible freckles on his nose. And he had marvelous black eyes.

Mesmerized, he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

“You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen”

It was the boy’s turn to freeze now. He looked at Will with shocked eyes. They were like this for a couple of moments: Will still on the snow, other boy with something in his hand. Will’s hat. Catching his gaze, black-haired boy jerked.

“Um, right. Let me help you stand up.”

Will took his hand, rising to his feet. Such a cold hand.

“I’m so sorry. There’s your hat. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, just hit my head a little I think. Anyway, it was my fault. I got distracted by the clouds.”

“Clouds?”  
“Yeah, it looked like a turtle… Um, it was eating a… well, bird.”

After a quite chuckle from them both an awkwardness appeared in the air. Boy was staring at his feet.

“I think we should introduce ourselves, right? Since we… Um, I’m Will Solace. William. Well no need to call me William, it’s a full name of course-“

“I’m Nico.”

 _Nico._ Will went over a hundred of Italian and non-italian names, guessing what will be his soulmate’s name but he never contemplated this one.

“Nico. Cool.” He smiled. “So, we’re…”

“Yeah.”

Will couldn’t say anything. He was staring until he saw Nico blushing. “Stop it, you’re acting like a creep.” He mentally slapped himself.

“Do you want to have some coffee with me?” He blurted out at the end.

“Sure.” A soft smile appeared on Nico’s lips.

*

_3 weeks later_

“Will, weren’t you supposed to go on a date?” Kayla said, studying him with a gaze.

“Yeah, I’m already leaving.”

“Why are you taking sleds with you? I thought you hated sledding.”

“You know, Kayla, I think I’ve changed my mind about sledding. “It can surprise you. Sometimes in the good way.”

He headed to the car, anticipating to look at those eyes once again.


End file.
